poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Mary Poppins Returns
'Pooh's Adventures of Mary Poppins Returns '''is a new upcoming movie by Daniel Esposito and Shadow101815. It is a sequel to Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins and Yakko Warner's film, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets Mary Poppins. It will appear on Google Drive or Pandora TV in the near future. Plot In 1930s London, Michael Banks lives in his childhood home with his three children, Annabel, John, Georgie, and with his sister Jane, after the death of his wife a year earlier. Michael has taken a loan from his employer, the Fidelity Fiduciary Bank, and Wilkins, the bank's corrupt new chairman, sends associates to warn him that his house will be repossessed if the loan is not repaid in full by Friday. Michael and Jane recall that their father had left them shares in the bank that should cover the loan, and they search the house for the share certificate. During the search Michael finds his childhood kite and decides to dispose of it. While out in the park with Annabel and John, Georgie finds the kite and flies it. Mary Poppins descends from the sky with the kite in her hand. She takes the children home and announces that she will take charge of them as their nanny. She draws a bath for the three children which leads to adventures under the sea. Michael visits the bank seeking proof of his shares, but Wilkins denies there are any records before covertly destroying the page from the official ledger. Annabel and John decide to sell their mother's 'priceless' bowl to pay off the debt. Georgie tries to stop them, and the bowl becomes damaged while the three fight over it. Jack, a lamplighter, greets Mary Poppins and joins her and the children on a trip into the painting on the side of the bowl. During their visit, Georgie is kidnapped by a talking wolf, weasel, and badger, and Annabel and John set out to rescue him. They do so successfully then wake in their beds, initially thinking their experience was a dream but later realizing it was real. The next day, Mary Poppins and the children visit her cousin Topsy to get the bowl mended, and find out it has little monetary value. They go on to the bank to take Michael his briefcase, but when the children visit Wilkins' office to ask for help they overhear him planning to repossess their house. Believing that Wilkins and his associates are the same animal gang who kidnapped him, Georgie interrupts the meeting. Michael becomes angry with the children for putting the house and his job at risk. Mary Poppins takes the children home, guided by Jack and his fellow lamplighters who teach the children their lingo. As midnight on Friday approaches, the Banks family prepare to move out of their house; but, while examining his old kite, Michael discovers that Georgie used the missing share certificate to mend it. Michael and Jane head to the bank while Mary Poppins and the children go with Jack and the lamplighters to Big Ben to 'turn back time'. After scaling the clock tower, Jack and Mary Poppins turn the clock back five minutes, giving Michael and Jane just enough time to reach the bank. Wilkins, however, will not accept the certificate as part of it is still missing. Wilkins' elderly uncle, the bank's previous chairman, Mr. Dawes Jr., arrives and sacks Wilkins on the spot for his corrupt business practices. He reveals that Michael has plenty of assets to cover the loan, namely the judiciously-invested tuppence that his father had deposited with them many years earlier. The next day, the family visit the park where a fair is in full swing. They purchase balloons that carry them into the air, where they are joined by Jack and numerous others. On their return home, Mary Poppins realises it is time for her to leave. Michael and Jane thank her as her umbrella carries her back up into the sky and away. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Danny, Sawyer, The DigiDestined, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Tracey Sketchit, Devon and Cornwall, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Merlin, Dylan (Shadow101815), Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa , King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk ,Tantor, Louis, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet ,Sebastian,King Louie,Fu Dog,Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, The Bowser Family, The Crime Empire, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Sheldon J. Plankton, Pete, Darla Dimple, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon,Winterbolt, Draco Malfoy,Team Rocket(Jessie, James, and Meowth), Arthur and Cecil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Hades and Pain and Panic will guest star in this film. *This film will take place after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and The Return of Jafar. *The Bowser Family, The Crime Empire, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Sheldon J. Plankton, Pete, Darla Dimple, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon,Winterbolt, Draco Malfoy ,Team Rocket(Jessie, James, and Meowth), Arthur and Cecil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Hades and Pain and Panic will work for William Wilkins in this film. *In this film, Mary Poppins will meet Jeremy the Crow, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine and Carpet and face The Bowser Family, The Crime Empire, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Sheldon J. Plankton, Pete, Darla Dimple, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon,Winterbolt, Draco Malfoy ,Team Rocket(Jessie, James, and Meowth), Arthur and Cecil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Hades and Pain and Panic for the first time. *The ''Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, the Kingdom Hearts series, Frozen, The Sword in The Stone, Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, ''Jungle Cubs, Sleeping Beauty, Hercules and Mary Poppins Returns ''are all made by Disney. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films